Just One More Hit
by SugarSweetyChan
Summary: A dark hetalia fanfiction with tons of drug usage and gangs... focusing around Drugdealer!Ivan and Druggie!Alfred Yaoi in the near future. WARNING: drugs, yaoi, yuri,death and pain
1. The First Buy

**A/N: Hey guys its Sugar here with a new story called: Just one more hit. Sorry i've been gone for a really long time, i had alot of legal stuff going on. Haha.**

**Its a dark fanfiction that deals with addiction, gangs and death.**

**Warning: Drug usage, and Drug selling**

**Warning for future chapters: Yaoi and maybe yuri as well as probable violence and death and lots and lots of alcohol and drug usage.**

** CHAPTER 1:THE FIRST BUY**  
At the end of the day the only thing that stands between you and death is your own wit, trusting others gets you killed in this game.

Ivan took a drag on this Newport Menthol cigarette as he awaited his next client. Hanging low in the sky, the sun shone dimly down on the shadowy alleyway where he stood.

"Ivan?" A meek voice whispered near to the opening of the alley. Ivan ignored it, making the quiet man speak louder,"Ivan?"

"Here" He responded, barely keeping the annoyance out of his voice, He hated being interrupted by people who aren't his clients when he was doing business. A man of slighter build walked into the light and it gleamed across his eyes, illuminating the purple blue tint in them.

"Sorry about interrupting you," The man was hard to hear and easy to ignore when the situation permitted him to,"It's important."

Ivan glared but said nothing other then "Continue".

The one word gave Matthew the courage to speak"Gilbert was harmed in a gang fight today... he's in the hospital right now and the police are considering pressing charges based off the fact that there was a unusually high amount of speed and ecstasy in his system. He hoped that you could get him out of this mess."

Taking a moment to speak, Ivan sighed,"Let him be arrested, It serves him right getting into that mess then allowing himself to get caught with that much in his system... it will, shall we say, be a LEARNING experience for him, da?"

Matthew knew that Ivan was upset because of the unintentional Russian slur that found its way into Ivan's sentence, "Okay." Matthew was unsurprised by the cruelty in Ivan's final desicion, Ivan passed judgements like that quite often. He was the jury, the judge, and the executioner.

The sound of footsteps coming closer to the two men made Ivan turn suddenly very angry "Now get out before my client sees you, that would make me very angry at you, da?"

Matthew understood what Ivan meant and he disappeared into the shadows, walking in the other direction.

"Ivan thank god man i heard that you had been arrested last week, and i was having killer withdrawals." The strikingly handsome man that was walking towards Ivan looked around, cautiously, "I thought i heard you talking to someone and i didn't want to interrupt."

"No no Alfred I was just talking to myself, i found that talking to myself helps to clear my head so I can fix problems." Ivan smiled, the cruel demeanor gone completely, and in its place was sophisticated confidence.

Alfred laughed kindheartedly,"You're really weird, Ivan." Which made Ivan give him one of his strange smiles that never really reached his eyes, they always made Alfred feel weird.

Ivan got straight to business, stuck his hand into his pocket then pulled a blue baggie out of his pocket, in it was a quarter sized crystal,"150 dollars." He smirked at the shorter man, secretly hoping that the man didn't have the money. He had seen meth ruin the good looks of more then one man.

Alfred stared at the crystal, a strange hunger in his eyes, but a hunger that Ivan was used to seeing in the eyes of the druggies that he sold to, and Alfred pulled out a wad of cash from his back pocket and he counted out 150 dollars, and handed it to Ivan.

Grabbing the bag, Alfred stuffed it into his pocket, the lust and hunger for the high burning in the bottom of his stomach. He needed it and he wanted it. He was going to have it.

At the end of the day the only thing that stands between you and death is your own wit, trusting others gets you killed in this game.  
**TBC**

** A/N: How'd you guys like it? Please leave a comment if you liked it, I'm always looking forward to praise and constructive criticism.. THANKYOU FOR READING!**


	2. The High

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys sorry about the time gap between the two chapters, Christmas is just around the corner and everything. I'm going to try to make a new chapter every two weeks and I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested!**

**Warning for this chapter: Drug usage **

**Warning for future chapters: Yaoi, maybe yuri and hentai, death as well as lots and lots of drug usage.**

**This one i'm hoping to make a little bit longer but lets see**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR WILL I EVER.**

Gilbert scowled at the police officer, his head was pounding and the light killed his eyes. Going up is always fun but coming down is a real bitch. He leaned forward into the table that separated him from the interviewer.

The policeman spoke, sending searing pains through Gilbert's skull," Just tell us who sells to you and you'll be free to go." He was trying to sound friendly and helpful but it just sounded fake to Gilbert, and he was really good at sorting out the bullshiters.

Looking up from the table, Gilbert gave him the best grin that he could before promptly spitting in the policeman's face. "You sonovabitch you think that i'll ever help the likes of YOU?" He let out a choking laugh,"I'd DIE first." At this the interviewer said nothing for a minute before he nodded to the glass that surrounded them.

"Thankyou for your time." He then turned and strode out the door, looking like he had a giant stick up his ass. Gilbert sighed when he heard a click as they locked the door. He was in deep shit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alfred sat, legs crossed on the floor of his apartment, surrounded by the tools that he needed to get high. It wasn't a spacious apartment nor was it very clean but it was the only home that he knew.

He held a jar in his hand, that was about palm sized, and filled with a quarter of an inch of water. He took out the baggie, which was surprisingly fat, and broke off about half of the clump. He drop the rocks into the water and grabbed the lighter. His stomach clenched up and he began to salivate, the need and the temptation was almost too much now. He clicked on the lighter after a few tries and held it under the jar, cooking its contents. The crystal began to melt, mixing with the water into a deadly and amazing high. It took a minute or two but after it melted all that was left was a pool of slightly cloudy tar like substance, and a faint aroma of methamphetamine.

He dropped the lighter and stared at his creation for a second. Picking up a cotton ball from a bag that lay beside him he dropped it into the liquid, watching as it soaked up the contents like a sponge. He laid down the jar for a second and began to root around for a syringe of an kind and he was soon rewarded with a used one that was hidden under his couch. The fact that it was used and dirty didnt phase him at all, for he figured that it was probably just another one from one of the crazy parties that he used to have.

He sighed and pressed the syringe against the cotton ball, and he watched, engrossed as the syringe sucked the ball dry. His hands already were shaking. He placed the needle against his arm, searching for a vein, and after what seemed like a century he pushed the needle in and injected.

Head pounding and mind swimming, he could feel his erection tighten his pants around the crotch. Drugs turned him on. Alfred stood up, and swayed. The nausea at the bottom of his throat threatened to make him throw up. He walked towards the bathroom and stopped halfway, changing his mind. Darkness swarmed at the back of his mind and his muscles burned. Everything was going high speed and he was so full of energy. Alfred could do almost anything and he knew it, it was a wide world and he could go anywhere. His heart was loud in his ears 'Thump Thump Thump Thump Tha Thump' and it was speeding up.

'Oh shit', he thought as he blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ivan woke up covered in sweat. It was that horrible dream again. He knew something was terribly wrong but he didn't know what. Ivan lived in extravagance and in comfort. His feather pillow was soaked in sweat underneath him. He looked at the clock, it was 3:20 am.

"Brother dear?" His younger sister, Natalia asked from the shadows of the open doorway, "You were screaming in your sleep so I came to see if anything was hurting my dearest brother." She stepped forward into the light. Natalia was always frail and beautiful, like a china doll, with her large blue eyes and her long blond hair that was always topped with a blue bow. To complete the look she dressed in doll clothes, the perfect picture of innocence. Although she was anything but. She has the lust for blood and the cruelty of her brother without all of his restraint, nothing was an empty threat with Natalia, if she promised to kill you, she would.

"I am fine Natalia." He sat up, and pushed his plastered hair away from his face, he stared at her shadow, on edge.

She walked over and sat next to Ivan on the bed," I would not let anything happen to you. I love you my dearest big brother." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

He sighed, "I love you too, Natalia."

**A/N: How was that? Sorry if it was kinda rushed, I had to write it all in one sitting which sucks.. Ehehehehe. Please review. I appreciate every praise and constructive criticism that I get!**

**I love you all, my lovelies!**


	3. The Dream The Prussian

**A/N: Hello My Darlings! Since I'm going to be gone for a little bit I decided to write TWO chapters in one day to give you all an early Christmas present! Btw guys I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested!**

**Warning: Disturbing Imagery**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR WILL I EVER**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ivan sat in an oversized burgundy chair in the corner of his office, reading glasses low on his large nose as he flipped through a rather thick book with a shabby leather binding that he seemed to find quite engrossing. A large plume of smoke rose from the nightstand next to him as a cuban cigar smoldered in a glass dish full of sand. He laid the book down on his lap, open and straddling one knee he grabbed the cigar and pushed it into his mouth, taking a deep puff of it. Tobacco and cherry flavoring filled his mouth and he exhaled slowly and he let the smoke drift from his mouth, filling the room with the sickly sweet smell.

He laid the cigar back down on the nightstand and sunk into the chair, intertwining his fingers on his stomach. Tilting his head back, he noted the graying ceiling paint and he mentally put 'Paint the Ceiling' on his to-do list. Ivan closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, praying that he would not have that dream again. But, his prayers were in vain.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

He was in a clearing. At one time the meadow could have been beautiful but now it was devoid of all color and life. The air was heavy with death and a sad wind shook the surrounding trees. This was not a happy place and Ivan knew that he should not be here, but some godforsaken force just kept pulling him back. A bitter smell filled the air, it was a smell that Ivan knew very well, death. Death was all around him in this place, it WAS this place, and that thought frightened him more than any other. Everything in this place was dead. Taking a few steps closer, Ivan realized why he was called here, why he was always called here, a few steps away, almost hidden by the tall dead grasses was a body. The body stunk of decay.

Ivan already knew who it was, he could tell by the sandy brown mop of hair and the worn leather jacket. He knew what he was seeing was the future and he couldn't stop it. He glanced in both directions, the meadow was deserted except for himself and the corpse.

Looking back on it now, Ivan did not know why he went to the body, perhaps it was to see if it was really Alfred, or perhaps it was another reason altogether, but one thing he knew was that he had to investigate. He walked forward, slowly and hesitantly, the brown grass crunched under his combat boots with every step as he inched forward. He went right up to the body, and took a knee. Reaching forward, his pointer finger just barely grazed the man's jacket when he awoke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The last thing that Arthur expected to see when he got home was a half dead American," Bloody HELL, Alfred!" He dropped the groceries on the ground in the doorway and rushed towards the limp body on the floor. Alfred had obviously passed out and thrown up, and Arthur quickly checked for a pulse and he found one but it was faint. His PhD had finally paid off. Fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket, Arthur dialed 9-1-1, hoping that the paramedics would get there in time to save his son's life.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gilbert paced in his 6 by 6 cell, angrily smashing everything in his path, he just got the news that Ivan would NOT be bailing him out of jail. Grabbing on to the bars attached to the door he began rattling and hitting them, hoping to get the guard's attention.

A beefy man with a large mustache whose outfit was WAY too small for him walked towards Gilberts' hell hole, "STOP BANGING ON THAT DOOR!" His face got red as Gilbert colorfully told him what to do with himself. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"I'd like to make my phone call." He grinned, staring down the man with his red eyes. He knew the guard couldn't decline him.

"FINE." He unlocked the door to the cell and he clamped a pair of handcuffs to him. "BUT MAKE IT QUICK!" He pointed him to the phone at the end of the hallway and gave him a not so playful shove in that direction.

Gilbert swaggered down the hallway, the police in tow, head up even as the other inmates screamed profanities in his general direction. When he got to the phone he picked it up and dialed the phone number that he now knew by heart.

The phone rang for a good 10 seconds before it was picked up, "Hallo?" The low and rough voice said on the other end.

"Brudder!" Gilbert exclaimed happily,"You won't believe the situation I'm in!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: If you enjoyed that PLEASE leave a review! I enjoy all praise and constructive criticism helps me grow as a writer! I love you all! Have a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
